Imagen
by Marde State
Summary: La imagen era la afirmación de sus pesadillas. Era verdad, Hinata Hyūga había sido asesinada y nadie sabría donde se hallaba el cadáver…, o lo que quedaba de ella.


**Hola a todos los lectores. Este es un OS que participa en un reto del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Buenos pues espero sea de su agrado y les invito leer las notas al final del escrito.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Título** **:** Imagen

 **Aclaraciones** **:** Esto es un AU así que no desesperen, además solo hice alusión a un personaje del creepypasta llamado: Smile Dog. Este **OneShot participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers**. _Pensamientos en Kursiva._

 **Tipo:** OneShot

 **Género** **:** Terror. Sobrenatural.

 **Raiting:** T

 **Personajes** **:** Naruto│ Hinata

 **Autora:** Marde State.

 **Cantidad de Palabras** **:** 1561

* * *

 **~oO:: Imagen ::Oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El corazón le palpitaba aprisa y, el nudo en su garganta aflojó con fuerza desde sus cuerdas vocales. Su habitación era oscura y fría desde que mantuvo memoria; sin embargo, el olor a menta balanceaba la estadía en aquel lugar, por lo menos tuvo la osadía de prender el incienso que su madre le exigió colocar, tal vez como una muestra de obediencia a los dioses según Kushina.

 _"Patético fanatismo religioso"_ , pensó con desasosiego.

Abrió los ojos, y la expresión de molestia se asomó en su rostro canela como un espejo resquebrajado; no obstante, la única razón de su estado derivaba del acoso de sus pesadillas, la tortura onírica que lo llevó a un estado deplorable…, casi enfermizo.

Por unos segundos le nació la urgencia de llorar, pero su hombría le prohibió tajantemente en someterse a aquel juego masoquista. Tampoco resolvería nada con solo lloriqueos de preocupación o angustia.

No obstante, su estado no brotó de momento a otro, todo eso arrastraba desde hace un año atrás. Sin aceptarlo, aquello se convirtió en un hábito infernal, cada noche se repetía una y otra vez como si se tratase de una vieja cinta de video y, por más que deseaba platicarlo con su mejor amiga…, sabía que era injusto para Sakura en involucrarla más en el ese infierno.

 **— Rayos—** masculló al sentir algo cálido cayendo de su nariz **—, no otra vez.**

Nuevamente la hemorragia nasal le marcaba el típico recuerdo tras haber visto aquella información, el cual suponía de un caso prohibido. A veces la curiosidad resultaba ser un nefasto don humano, y a un gran coste lo aceptó Uzumaki.

 _"Todo esto es mi culpa"_ , masculló sin siquiera sentir dolor tras morderse el labio inferior.

Sasuke se lo advirtió con cierto ápice de temor, el cual nunca imaginó que alguien como Uchiha pudiera sentir pánico; sin embargo, poco le valió las advertencias y se arriesgó sin importarle las consecuencias. No le interesó nada, solo cogió, sin permiso, el USB de Itachi y lo conectó a su laptop sin perder el tiempo.

El oficial Uchiha estaba al tanto de la tragedia ocurrida el Octubre pasado. Un suceso que conllevo a que toda Konoha se sumiera en el pánico de morir a manos de un extraño, bueno, tal vez la histeria colectiva contribuyó a montar una leyenda urbana. Pero nada de eso contribuyó para saber el paradero de Hinata, o por lo menos, algún indicio de la insólita desaparición.

 **— Solo es una pesadilla. —** murmuró mientras encendía la luz de la lámpara, por lo menos debía consolarse a sí mismo **—; un día muy agotado se ha presentado. Sí. Todo estará bien en cuanto el sol salga.**

Naruto se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño, la cabeza comenzaba a martillarle de dolor. No dejaba de sangrarle la nariz y eso le era realmente irritante, quizás alarmante por su estado de salud.

Llevó sus manos hacia sus fosas nasales mientras se observaba en el espejo. Realmente se veía fatal, las ojeras debajo de sus grandes orbes azules le daba la desdicha de lucir como un pobre demente.

Pero, para su pena y mala suerte, una imagen pútrida llegó a su mente sin previo aviso, junto al recuerdo de ese delirio que palpitaba en su cabeza como si fuese un martillo calvándole la culpa de todo lo sucedido.

Su cuerpo emitió la sensación escalofriante. Nunca antes se puso a pensar lo que era realmente el miedo, sus viejas bromas infantiles no eran absolutamente nada con lo que vivía en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando la policía intentaba culparlo como el causante de la desaparición de Hinata Hyūga.

Muchos lo creían inocente, algunos como un asesino bipolar y…, solo unos cuantos, un miembro ocultista que se encargaba de sacrificar los cuerpos de jóvenes doncellas. Cada una resultó ser injurias y Naruto llegó al punto de desear ser cada cosa que le tildaban.

 **— Hinata —** pronunció con dolor, con su mano libre limpió el espejo para ver su reflejo **— ¿dónde estás? Solo un momento…, tan solo una noche.**

Pero ella se marchó sin que nadie supiera cosa alguna, sin dejar rastros ni mucho menos huellas de su evanescencia. Hace un año, Hinata se convirtió en la noticia de la ciudad tras desaparecer misteriosamente en su propia casa. Una fiesta de Halloween se convirtió en un flagelo para todos aquellos que la conocían.

Ah, pero la muchacha intuyó que algo podría pasarle por lo que dejó una carta a Neji, con el único fin de que él lo leyera. Un pequeño sobre del cual nunca le interesó husmear.

 **— Por lo menos me haría bien saber que te fuiste con otro —** se masajeó las cienes, era lo mínimo que deseaba. No la odiaría pero si mantendría su distancia, pero nada de eso era real **—. Si tan solo no te hubiese armado una discusión, hoy estarías conmigo.**

Y desde ese entonces, Naruto empezó a autoculparse por algo que nunca hizo. ¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido Hinata con un típico pleito de pareja?, simplemente se sentía patético para arreglar las cosas o querer tan solo ayudar en algo. No obstante, jamás cruzó por su mente el que ella desapareciera así nada más.

Sin avisar ni siquiera a Neji, el único de todo los Hyūga que se preocupaba por ella.

Cansado ya de sus trivialidades mentales, Uzumaki se puso de pie para dirigirse a su escritorio. Patéticamente adoptó la cobardía a tal punto que no animaba a abrir aquel sobre que yacía oculto en su cajón.

 **— Un día como hoy desapareciste—** abrió el cajón con cierto grado de valor, por lo menos intentó hacer algo útil, ¿qué señal podría encontrar en aquel sobre? **—. Por favor, por lo menos una explicación de lo que sucedió esa noche.**

Con temor sacó el sobre. Cogió una navaja y destrozó el sello.

 ** _«SoNrÍe DiOs Te AmA»_**

Fue lo primero que leyó en la carta. Las letras eran recortes de revistas pegadas sobre una hoja blanca. Extrajo con cuidado y, sin previo aviso, un pequeño objeto cayó al suelo. Apenas y pudo notar de la memoria diminuta de 4GB; sus ojos inspeccionaron con cuidado y, con cautela buscó una tarjeta de memoria para conectarlo directamente a su portátil.

Pero su estúpido miedo lo llevó a dudar, ¿acaso era apropiado escarbar un asunto que la policía dio por indefinido? No obstante, aquel aparatito no podía ser un obsequio de su desaparecida novia ¿o quizás se le ocurrió grabar su discurso antes de marcharse?

Ah, pero Naruto la conocía e intuía que esa carta no fue creada por la suave mano de la joven. Recordó que ella se había lesionado una semana antes de su desaparición por lo que era imposible que Hinata se tomara el tiempo de realizar aquella labor.

Se frotó el rostro, aún el reloj marcada la medianoche y, eventualmente curiosidad le exigía que revisara el dispositivo.

Se hallaba más confundido por todas las ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza, aunque el temor volvió a invadirle al ver su laptop en opción suspendida y, la memoria que conectó a un dispositivo. Tocó una tecla y ésta se encendió.

 **— Solo es una imagen. No tengo que tomarla enserio.**

Indicó lentamente el cursor a la opción de Disco e hizo clic en la carpeta "Información" que yacía dentro de la memoria.

 **— No me falles ahora. —** el pequeño icono de espera podía volver loco a cualquiera y Naruto se angustió aún más.

Hizo clic una y otra vez, el sistema se detuvo o simplemente pasó a un estado de lentitud máxima. Con enojo, ya harto de su propia paranoia, el rubio golpeó con fuerza su portátil a tal punto que oyó que algo se quebró.

 **— Perfecto, sin novia y ahora sin laptop.**

Se echó para atrás, el respaldar de la silla amortiguó su peso. Sin embargo, un sonidito extraño capturó su atención, volvió la cabeza hacia adelante y la pantalla mostró la carpeta dentro del dispositivo.

No supo cómo o porque, pero su propia portátil señaló con el cursor en ícono en jpg. Naruto, con un ligero palpitar en el pecho, fijó la mirada en el indicador y, de un momento a otro, una foto apareció ante sus ojos.

El enfoque de la imagen era la de un perro que lucía un par de filas enormes, blancos y afilados dientes, su gesto era parecía al de un humano, diabólico, tal vez hasta satánico. Y los ojos…, eran como un pozo que reflejaban el vacío oscuro que prometía locura al osado que guardaba llevarse una sorpresa.

Apretó los puños y su corazón se le contrajo. No pudo evitar llorar de amargura.

Era el perro que venía a sus sueños, cada noche. Pero había algo más en ello, un color, una señal de que las pesadillas no se parecieran a ninguna somnolencia que hubiese tenido antes. En su propia narcosis, nunca lograba moverse y mucho menos hablar. Simplemente se quedaba observando la escena de esa foto horrible como objeto de hipnosis, así mismo visualizaba a una joven en el suelo, desnudada, descuartizada como un animal al matadero, y… el perro hablaba sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

 **— Hi-Hinata…—** murmuró con dolor al aceptar lo que sus pesadillas diurnas le afirmaban.

Todo era cierto, tan verdadero como la existencia de los demonios.

Hinata Hyūga había sido asesinada y nadie sabría donde se hallaba el cadáver…, o lo que quedaba de ella.

.

.

 **~Oo~**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Marde State®_**


End file.
